


For You, I Give Myself, My Dom.

by Protoman32x



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protoman32x/pseuds/Protoman32x
Summary: What would you do to escape your reality? To give yourself up to a persona that could make you satisfied? For these Students, there lusts and dreams combine into one as they give their trust to one another.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermnd, Ikusaba Mukuro/Kamukura Izuru, Kamukura Izuru/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think of my writing style and the idea for the plot in general. This is my attempt a fanfiction so I hope I do well.

Accommodation isn't about power and it isn't acquiescence; it is about connections of affection and regard. The rules to their submission and dominance are simple: she is polite...

**WACK**!

She speaks when she spoke too...

**WACK!**

And she will obey his every command **.**

But leading to a relationship like this takes considerable time... And events to run into the arms of someone like her Dom. Bullying, domestic violence, all of these have littered her life. So much so that she had gained a talent from it. A true doormat if there was one and used by anyone who sought to abuse her... Except for her Dom. For every moment he saw of her weakness, never using but caring for her. To feel bliss in someone's arms instead of suffering and scorn was an addiction. An addiction that she would toss away her own self being for the sake of.

For the Dom, using and teaching is something of escapism for himself. The idea of quintessence Ultimate was something within himself was exhausting. The hounds of the Upper-Class gathering and wanting his attention for the sake of his name was truly wearing thin. He saw the fun in challenges when he was learning to be supreme. That was more fun than being. Maybe that's why during a study session, a swift search online led him to an article. The idea of BDSM, changing someone into your own toy that wouldn't abandon or mislead you. The breaking and reconfiguration mind was something that interests him greatly... Now he has a willing participant.

The breaking process was tiring but short, brutal but mindless. It was the reconfiguration that was more fun. The submissive begins a journey of rediscovery with each new date they took on. The hardest and first step was trust, the trust of boundaries that was for both, broken entirely by people's manipulation. For both, trusting one another was a difficult task, nigh impossible but even impossibilities can be feasible with time. Six months it took before the trust was there. The first step was reached but more needed to be done. However, the beginning of a journey started with a single step as the echo of his submissive's moans and whimpers bounced from wall to wall. Her collar jingling as he reached around and grasped her neck softly. Her smooth and supple skin beneath his cold fingers. Her feminine body grinding against his masculine one. Through the darkness of the room, only illuminated by candles as the stainless black paddle was dropped from the bed to the floor. He couldn't help but growl softly, the feeling of her erotic juices dripping down her bandaged thighs before she spoke.

_"K-Kamakura-San, please forgive me... Am I a good girl now?"_

The Ultimate Hope's eyes swept over the body of the Ultimate Nurse. His crimson eyes swayed like flames fanned by the breeze, flashing their brilliant reds to the sun, burning up the afternoon in their radiant glow. He spoke softly as the candle's glow began to dull.

_"Yes, you are a good girl~"_


	2. Three Is A Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro finds herself after school, enjoying a... hobby of hers only to find something that piques her interest even more so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you DarkDesperado25 for being my first commenter as I try and figure out all of this. I know the prologue was quite vanilla but I'm hoping to really craft the story first and have the kinks being not just there for smut sake but for it being a true bonding in an unlikely fashion. So please bear with me and if you have some kinks in mind for the characters then, please, put them in the comments below.

She envisioned herself both sovereign and slave, dominatrix, and casualty. She was anyone's, and anybody could do anything to her. She had one, two, three climaxes, in a steady progression. She envisioned all that she had never envisioned, and she offered herself to be used by her protector, by her dominant. Sometimes... She just wanted to fade into another self. One that doesn't have the constant smell of blood and gunpowder entrenched in her soul but one that loved to touch and be touched. She was brave enough to fight for her siblings in arms but not enough to do what she wanted, what she craved.

_Mukuro Ikusaba craved to be touched. To have herself be taken and protected by someone else. She wanted to be touched, she needed to be touched but she didn't know how she wanted... It wasn't until that day._

The dusk of the afternoon filled the world around her as she prepared to head home, Junko had a photoshoot and the rest of Class 78 had left for the day... This was her moment. She had taken joy in masturbation, the idea of pleasuring herself in public places was a thrill. Maybe even more so than firing a gun for the first time, the smell of lead being replaced by the smell of her juices flowing as she sits at her desk. She rests her legs and spreading them, her blade-resistant underwear was now being soaked by her own thoughts. She bit her lip as the smell of pleasure finally hit her in full. She began sliding her underwear down her legs, revealing her aching but the virgin core, dipping her fingers into it.

Just from the first contact, the pleasure came in waves, hitting her body like tides at Operation Overlord. Fuck the foreplay, she usually tries her best to lead up to the real show... However, she couldn't help it. Pent up frustration from not being able to touch one's self was killing her. Her fingers launched in and out with ease, the squishy and wet sounds of her fingers running through her folds could be heard as she looked at the ceiling, the thoughts of being with someone that wasn't her fingers pumped through her heart. Her breathing swallowed and quickened. The pleasure only was brought in bigger waves. The remainder of her reality turned into an irrelevant haze that was expelled into the furthest openings of her brain. The main thing that made a difference was contacting herself more, the delight was flooding her psyche as her slim fingers came to as profound as could reasonably be expected, her nails, in any event, sliding down her virgin walls causing shudders tumbling down her back. Her spine arching as juices began dripping down the Ultimate Solider's core and hitting her skirt. Her mind concentrated on the pleasure that Mukuro nearly didn't hear the door handle beginning to shake. She gulped softly as even with her thong under her desk, she began to panic, her only hope was hiding in a nearby closet.

The closet door closed with a soft thud as the classroom's door opened. Mukuro's heart began beating out of her ears, similar to her first assignment with Fenrir. She covered her mouth as the shuffling of feet and objects could be heard throughout the room. Mukuro tried to calm herself down for the moment, her pants began to ease slowly. Just wait until whoever here le-

**WACK!**

_"Ahhhhh~"_

The moan sent shivers down her back, almost as if a natural reaction. Her core began to rear its ugly head once more as the erotic sounds filled the room. They were having sex here? It was enough to make her smile, knowing she wasn't the only exhibitionist in school or at least enjoyed the thrill of being caught. The results didn't stop but the causes for the female moans still came and Mukuro couldn't help herself. Her first climax came as she hid, bitting her lip to prevent any more noise. However as her first climax wore down, she couldn't help but wanted to see who was the two doing this. As she thought this, the echo of metal came jingling out. She could recognize handcuffs from anywhere and soon, the moans began again, the female seemed to be having the time of her life. Mukuro's curiosity got the best of her, she poked her head as if she was poking head out of a foxhole only to see a... Strange spectacle.

The Nurse of Class 77, her eyes covered using a black-tie, her mouth covered by the fingers of the Golden Boy of Hope's Peak, her hands handcuffed as her still clothed body was pressed against his. Why was Kamukura-Senpai doing this?! The room filled with the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, his cock moving in and out of Tsumiki-Senpai's slit with rapid succession but not lazily or half-hazard, each thrust had a point, each thrust made her body spaz with pleasure, her back arching while her hands gripped his clothes trying to remain clothes as drool drip down her chin. The sight was so... Absurd but fascinating.

Mukuro couldn't keep her eyes off them, her body as hot as a sidewalk in the middle of Shimanto's summer. Her core was ready and loaded for another round, she couldn't help herself. It was then when the echo of the closet door could be heard, only slightly but that was all it took for Mukuro and Izuru to lock eyes. The Ultimate Solider's heart drops out of her chest as she looked like a freak, watching the two of them have sex. What would Kamukura-Senpai think? She got her answer as Tsumiki spoke, her head on a swivel as if her mind gave her break for the moment.

"W-Who's that?" Mikan spoke with worry in her own heart. What if someone found them like this?! Would she be kicked out?! She began panting as the notion of that scenario was too much to ba-

_"Shhhhhhhhhhh"_

His voice was profound, at whatever point he talked, each head in the room would turn. He had that rich, luxurious tone. He talks as though he controls the world, his experience leaking through. He helped Mukuro to remember a blustery day. It was like a thunderstorm rolling through the city, it sent vibrations through the body and mind of the Ultimate Nurse and even the Ultimate Solider. Izuru spoke simply as he glanced over to the Solider and said as he took notice of her unmoving hands.

"Nothing is wrong Tsumiki-San, let's continue."

He knows that she's there. He knows that and yet he continued, in fact, she believed that he continued with a ferocity that she has yet to see. The sounds of their sexual acts only increased, positions were changed, showing more and more of the sexual act. She watched and played with herself as the two just kept at it for what felt like hours. Climaxes from the two and their audience. The freckled Ultimate was in paradise, far from the smell and sights of battles and wars, far from her sister's shadows. She just imagined being loved, being touched by a dominant. Someone who gave her reason, who truly wanted her, who took care of her after years of being an adult trapped in what's essentially a child's body. However, her train of thoughts was being derailed as she could feel it. Her last orgasm, her body was tired as if she walked the desert of Dubai again with her Squad. Her fingers soaking with her juices as they thrust once more, her body exploding with pleasure as if she was struck with a thunderbolt.

Her moans couldn't be held back after the second orgasm. She was exhausted by the end of the experience, she laid on the floor, her juices ruining the edge and back of her skirt alongside her wool socks as Mukuro felt the droplets drip down her legs. A puddle between her legs is more than enough evidence of the events that transpire there. Her breath was shallow as she did her breath to catch it, only the sounds of the closet door opening fully could take Mukuro out of this exhausted state. She looked up to see the Ultimate Hope, his black tie in one hand while his other adjusted his pants. However, what caught her attention was what swung carelessly, his manhood dripping with the juices of the Ultimate Nurse.

One of the easiest ways to dominate and force submission is to give something they cannot find anywhere else then restrict them from it. Men and women will go to the ends of the Earth for something they had and lost. He could see the lust in her eyes and he knows she saw what he did with Tsumiki-San. She had survived battles after battles, conflict after conflict but as her black eyes met his crimson ones, she felt herself melting. His aura was like a predator's, looking down at his downed prey. She was at her weakest, his eyes analyzing her weakened state and for some reason... It enthralled her. Izuru walked forward, his darkened aura smothering her as he crouched over her fatigued body. He smelt like a million bucks, he smelt powerful. Mukuro watched as the Ultimate Hope stayed silent as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper, the light in the room gave her a small hint for what it was: a formula sheet for some class. She doubted that he needed it as he took out a pen from his jacket pocket and scribbled something on it. He placed it on her stomach before standing up and leaving the room. 

By the time the Exhausted Solider came to get to her feet and left the closet herself, the two had left, disappearing into the dusk. The paper was in her hands and as she read the message left, the feeling of warmth returned. It began to mold into her, her body became as hot as the sun. 

_"It appears you know our secret. It also appears that you take some interest in it. If this is the case then please meet us after school to discuss this further. This is a one-time deal."_

- _Kamukura Izuru_

Only one thought was on Mukuro's mind as she gathered her thong among other things: the time between that night and tomorrow was going to be excruciating.


	3. Bad Dreams and Good Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back on your past can show a shining future... Or at least a future Mikan can be content with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for checking out my story, thank you for those commenting and liking. I will do my best to write a story, not just for smut but also deliver a good story and show the characterization of these talented individuals. The next chapter and a half will be setting the tone with the next chapter being led into smut. Speaking of which, if you have any ideas for kinks then, please comment down below or message me.

_Tears... Salty, salty tears. Dripping down my face. My dreadful hair being tugged harshly and some coming out but all I could do was sob, I was always a crybaby, no matter what but all she could do was wait for it to be over... Like always. I didn't want to make things worst. I gritted my teeth as I could hear some of the upperclassmen from the Reserve Course smile and cheering them on as the leader, Tohaku thrusted inside me again and again with little remorse. My insides... My insides felt like they were burning, a fire raging in complete suffering... But what was worst... They were ruining my office. All the toys and such from Nanami-San and Nevermind-San, pictures of the class during Picture Day being ruined and tossed around before smashing on the floor. They would be angry at me because they would think she had no regard for their friendship. If she just stayed quiet, they would go away, right? It would all be over soon, it would all be..._

**Creeeeaaaakkk**

_There... She didn't know it at the time but Tsumiki Mikan finally realizes the feeling that fairy tale Princess goes through when their Prince arrives. Blonde, dashing good looks and the like and they would always save the day. However, her Prince wasn't blonde, his hair as black as if the stars at night were ripped out, his eyes crimson as the sun during dusk, and his aura usually unapproachable, not even to the smartest in their class but at that moment, it was comforting. His eyes showing a bit of humanity for the first time._

_"Damnit, it's Kamakura-San!"_

_"Who the Hell left the door open?!"_

_"Who cares! Get em!"_

A great actor once said that the human race tends to remember the abuses to which it has been subjected rather than the endearments. What's left of kisses? Wounds, however, leave scars. A bad dream for Tsumiki Mikan was consistently but not like most girls her age... At least the ones that talked to her. Her light pink eyes opening to the dawn's sunshine. Usually, a nightmare was the stereotypical one. Incapacitated, stripped, cold. The concealed man would come nearer with the blade, making clearing developments to music no one but he could hear. He would be nearer, at that point further away and afterward closer once more. For Mikan, a nightmare was a trip down memory lane. Her last sexual assault encounter was the easiest and the least scary of her constant nightmares, so recent and replayed so many times that the fear was numbing. She just waited... Waited for the ending. Awakening can be brutal, particularly on the off chance that your fantasies are similarly as cruel, at that point your world. The saddest portion of it is, however, in the long run even the memory of your fantasy will blur - if you are even fortunate enough to fail to remember it that is. At that point, you're left with this desolate sentiment of separation, that without the thing or individual to pull you back into a more protected and reasonable zone, you can be left to investigate in the vacant drained of feelings and scars, the main confirmation that you had the fantasy, in any case. However, Mikan did wake up to the sight of pink plushes, a hobby that she had taken up thanks to a certain Princess and Gamer taking her shopping for merchandise and her growing her collection swiftly as it became apart of her. She began making her way out of bed, taking note of the early rising sun with its shine coming through her windows in the apartment. Time for breakfast.

\-----------

As the sound of the eggs sizzling could be heard as Mikan wearing a white apron similar to her nurse apron without the pockets and continued the process of making breakfast for herself and her Master who was still sleeping. They had been living together since the end of the second year. Since their relationship between dominant and submissive had gotten to the point where Kamakura-Sama took Mikan to get emancipated from her parents after the third time she came before school with bruises on her arms and legs and they had taken the first-aid kit that she kept around the house. Since then and the signing of their contract, she was the one waking up early to iron their clothes and make breakfast. She took care of the household chores... And she was fine with it. She was used to taking care of herself as the sounds of another fight broke out somewhere in her former home.

From a mother who was accommodating to the degree her mom was, it was obvious to mishandle her and her little girl as long as her dad didn't leave. They couldn't make do without him. For a dad like her's, it was not unexpected to hack off his little girl's hair with sheep shears and to beat her with a belt or a stick or tie her up in the patio or... At the point when her mom was advising back and she couldn't have intercourse... She was consistently the reinforcement plan. It just got most noticeably awful, she was utilized to it over the long run and when different young men began doing it, she pondered: Was it her fault? It must be her's. She was nothing. Nothing but an ugly and useless whore who was good for nothing.

That's why she needed to be a Good Girl. She didn't want to go back. She needed to stay at any cause. The gentle darkness of Master filled her soul with light. This included not burning breakfast for the umpteenth... Hopefully. The fire alarm could go off and interrupt his sleep. After a few missed called involving her less than the optimistic state of mind, her slippery demeanor, and bacon, she was finally done. Sekihan (rice balls steamed with red adzuki beans), miso soup, natto (fermented soybeans), salmon cut into pieces, and the best part: no knife cuts! Mikan felt pride in her work, her fingertips touching one another as a soft smile showed on her lips as she began to set the table.

Each step, she had to be careful even against the wooden kitchen floor, waxed from a few days ago and she might have accidentally put too much but the bottle said that it would make the floor shine so maybe putting more down would help. But with a carefulness that she wasn't used to, she set the table once more. All the while, the sounds of footsteps echoed down the hallway. By the time she heard said footsteps, she had placed the plates down at the small round diner room table, nearly dropping the last one and catching it before turning around, her face flashing a small red blush as her light pink eyes met crimson orbs. She immediately got on her knees and bowed to her Master... Her knight in ebony armor was dressed in his school uniform, his long black locks being set in a long ponytail. The school uniform rule was diversified and wasn't followed by most, especially if they took pride in their talent or just didn't care.

"Kamakura-San. Good morning Master."

Mikan spoke as she kneeled to Izuru, her eyes staring at the floor as she could feel her crimson eyes staring down at her. The eyes moved away from her and to the table which made her heart skip a beat as silence filled the room. The silence ate at her, what if she did something wrong? What if she disappointed Master?! Would he beat her? She would deserve it. She was used to it. She was a failure. This was her only...

"You did fine Tsumiki."

Use? She did well... She couldn't believe it. The Ultimate Nurse looked up to her Master, his aura at the moment was remarkable. His mind, his body, his soul, all remarkable to her. Always confident that she couldn't help but admire him. Kamakura was everything that she wasn't. What came next was soft fingers, his fingers petting her head, so firm and so nimble as he spoke, so cold but firm and commanding.

"Now come, let's eat. I have a meeting today."

She loved her Master, her Knight and she would do her best to try and give him her all.


	4. Author Note: This isn't dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple note explaining the chapter post schedule will break down and why there won't be a Chapter for December.

Hello everyone, regardless of gender, religion, and race. My name is Protoman32x or just call me Proto for short and I decided to make a Story Update about what has been happening with me and how things will go going forward. 

First, thank you to everyone who took an even slight chance on this story and I hope it can make a balance of shameless smut, characterization, and relationship building. Especially those who comment and gave me the nerve to keep going with this story. As long as people want this story then I'll give you the best I can give. 

Secondly, each chapter will be posted monthly going forward and maybe twice a month if I'm feeling it. This allows me to gather some kinda understanding of where I wanna take each chapter and how it affects these lonely Ultimates. 

Thirdly, why am I addressing this as a poly with two characters who are essentially the same person? Well not in this AU, the relationship between Izuru and Hajime will be adjusted and will be a focal point about why they are in these relationships but how these relationships change these two. Like everything, please give me advice, comments, criticism whatever in private messages or comments. 

Lastly, I would like to once again thank you all for your views, comments, and kudos. Thank you for the support and I will be sure to make this a great story.

-Proto


End file.
